Jack Russell
Name: Jack Russell Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th School: Hobbsborough High School Homeroom: Mrs. Saranna's Homeroom 225 Hobbies and Interests: Of course Jack has been doing one thing that has made his consistent good grades in school simply the icing on the cake…he plays Bass and he’s been classically trained. Jack’s grades and musical talent has caused him to have the highest GPA in his class (this causes him to be on National Junior Honors Society) and his bass ability has put him in both the school Orchestra and he’s president of the Drama Club. Appearance: Jack has a rosy complexion with straight brown hair that goes just past his eyes, which are big, round and blue. Jack’s face is round and much to his dismay he is thought to be in his early teens a lot more often than he would like to admit. Jack is very short standing 5’4” and all remaining hopes of looking intimidating have been thrown out the window due to his lean frame. Jack’s smile however is one of his most amazing qualities; it is one of those smiles that just make people feel good as it shows off his perfect teeth. Jack is usually seen wearing a black t-shirt, a large baggy camouflage jacket, ripped jeans, and black converse. Biography: Jack is known for being a complete and total joker, it is rare for Jack to take anything seriously and this has gotten him in trouble in the past. Being a joker Jack has a natural mischievous side and his blatant over confidence and the fact that his jokes often cause grown men to run home to their mother has caused quite a bit of people to quietly loathe him, however Jack is at the height of what a “cool” person should be and their loathing has remained silent to his ears. Jack was born on April Fools day and a story that his father often tells to every parent that cares to listen is that his family thought Jack’s birth was simply an elaborate joke. What followed Jack’s birth was not an elaborate joke, before Jack’s birth Jack’s mother was a world famous dancer and she went into labor during a rehearsal (for a show she was directing) and the excruciating pain and the weight of the baby caused her to collapse (if it wasn‘t for the charlatans she had to work with she might not have had to go up on stage and demonstrate a ballet step). Her ankles where rendered almost useless and shortly after giving birth she was told that she would never be able to dance again she managed to inject her vein with an air bubble… killing her almost instantly. As if Jack’s birth couldn’t get any more disturbing future investigation of Jack’s blood proved that he was the product of an affair his mother had with one of the many male dancers she worked with. In a surprising act of nobility Jack’s father decided to raise Jack as if he was his own. As Jack entered school he was considered the center of attention by his peers and a clever yet extremely mischievous young lad by his teachers, and despite the fact that Jacks dad wasn’t his father didn’t interfere with the fact that he loved Jack unconditionally. When in the seventh grade Jack noticed something extremely odd: he was the only person on both sides of his family with blue eyes. When this question was brought up to his father he let the cat out of the bag. Jack’s reaction was a simple one, he stood there quietly and then smiled his smile said all that needed to be said, Jack’s father never remarried and is still amazed by his son’s outgoing and smart nature. Jack’s colleagues are also amazed by the fact that Jack does so well in school when his mouth has such barbs. A note where Jack fell from social grace would’ve to be in his sixth grade year, Jack found himself being bullied by some eighth graders and was thus panced in gym class and thrown into the girls locker room, with no pants or boxers on. The only catch was that the eleven year old Jack Russell had yet to develop…at all. This caused him to become the brunt of many joke thorough the year, however this caused him to cultivate a friendship with Mai. She prevented him from becoming a social pariah and thus they’re very close. Advantages: His friendship with Mai Oshinari will cause him to find a rather ruthless ally really quickly, and if Jack can think through these situations he might just be a formidiable force. Disadvantages: Russell no doubt has a lot of enemies and his mouth will certainly not detract any from him. Number: Male Student no. 91 --- Designated Weapon: War Hammer Conclusions: Really, B91's only hope for survival lies within G02. What Mr. Russell fails to realize is that Miss Oshinari is out for herself. I'd love to see a showdown between the two, and given the circumstances, it's quite possible that his only ally could quickly become his worst enemy. Without Mai to keep his mouth closed, Jack's bound to piss off the wrong person, and in this game, that generally leads to a bullet between the eyes. The above biography is as written by Slacker. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Mai Oshinari '''Collected Weapons: '''War hammer (issued weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Jack. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Dude, You Want A Hit? *Mrs. Saranna's Home Room Version II: *If Words Could Kill They Probably Will *Please Don't Make Me Cry, I'm Just Like You - Pt. 1 *Please Don't Make Me Cry, Pt. 2 *Please Don't Make Me Cry, Finale Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jack Russell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students